1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to canes, and more particularly, to a an adjustable cane having a pickup means built into it.
2. Description of Related Art
Canes are well known for helping a user to walk and support themselves in an erect position. However, many people who use canes are afflicted with some type of ailment or have other debilitating conditions that make it difficult or impossible for these people to bend over or stoop to pick up an object that might be on a floor or other surface. Therefore, many persons using a cane who have some type of debilitating condition have problems picking up such items as coins, keys, and the like, which might be dropped, or which might be on a lowered surface. There, therefore, is a long felt need in the art for a cane with some type of pickup means to enable a person who has problems bending or stooping to pick up small items with the cane.
One such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,800 to Sergi, which discloses a multi-use cane device that has a remote object gripping mechanism, a shoehorn, and a rod providing a righting means for the cane if it is dropped to the floor. The remote object gripping mechanism has a trigger, a gripping claw and a connecting linkage of cable. The trigger is mounted on the cane adjacent the handle and is actuated to move the cable mounted inside the cane to move the gripping claw toward and away from a support foot of the cane. The gripping claw and support foot co-acting together allow the user of the cane to grip and manipulate remote objects without the user needing to stoop. However, the gripping claw of this cane is mounted exteriorly of the cane and may cause problems if it is caught upon or contacts another item while a person is attempting to walk, or could contact the ground at the tip when rotated while walking, thereby causing an unstable situation. Furthermore, the actuating trigger of the gripping claw rotates so as to allow another or inner portion of the trigger to extend outwardly from the cane while moving the gripping claw. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more streamlined, easy to actuate device, which does not have protruding claws or other portions of the trigger means which could catch on or cause harm to other persons or items.
A further prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,160 to Osborn, which shows a combination cane and reaching apparatus mounted on the exterior of a cane body. A trigger portion is secured to the cane body adjacent to the handle, while a jaw portion is secured to the cane body adjacent to the cane tip. A cable or string segment connects the trigger element and jaw element on the exterior of the cane whereby on actuation of the trigger, the jaw portion is moved away from the cane tip. The jaw portion also includes an external spring element secured between the jaw portion and a point on the exterior of the cane. Because of the mounting of the trigger, connecting cable or string, the jaw element and the spring element on the outside of the cane, this cane also has problems in use because it might come into contact with or become entangled in other elements which it contacts.
Other canes or walking sticks having pickup means associated therewith are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,116 to Ringewaldt; U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,872 to Gooley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,246 to Marsh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,750 to McAllister; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,956 to Toot. These patents, however, also experience the same problems set forth above in connection with the patents to Sergi and Osborn, and have further problems themselves that have not been overcome. There, therefore, exists a need in the art for a streamlined, easy to use and manufacture, adjustable cane usable by a variety of different people, and which cane has a pickup means at the end thereof allowing such persons to grip and/or manipulate remote objects, without the need to bend or stoop.